The ex Factor
by sing-it-out-loud
Summary: 10 years ago Morgan Scout quit being a spy. 8 years ago she met Steve McGarrett and fell in love. 6 years ago she was captured by Wo Fat and was pregnant. Now that Steve was accused of murder, she must go back with her daughter to save Steve. Steve/oc
1. The Past: 6 years ago

The "ex" Factor – Prologue

A/N- Hi everyone! This is my 1st fan fiction that I have ever posted on here so I hope you like it. I had just watched the season finale of Hawaii 5-0 when I came up with the idea for this story. Just to warn you, I don't usually upload as quickly as most but I try to do it as soon as possible. This is a Steve/oc story. Wo Fat may also seem a little out of character for right now.

I do not own Hawaii 5-O. But I do own Morgan Scout and her super ninja moves and sweet Marina.

*November of 2005 *

It was late at night when 29 year old; Morgan Scout stepped outside of the doctors' office. She shivered slightly and wrapped her coat around tightly for warmth. After all, she did just find out that that she was six weeks pregnant and she had to think of the little one growing inside her. Morgan was preoccupied with think of ways to tell her boyfriend of two years, Steve McGarrett, about the news that she didn't notice people lurking in the shadows of the dark ally-way. She should have though since she was an ex-spy. Morgan had just gotten in her car when someone hit her in the back of the head with the but off a gun and she blacked out. When she woke up, Morgan was in a damp, dingy room with no windows and her feet and hands were tied to an old rickety chair.

She thought she was alone until she heard some one say, "It's a good thing that I kept an eye on the McGarrett family," from behind her.

His name was Wo Fat but she didn't know that. Or at least most people thought that.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked angrily.

He didn't answer but started walking around her and eyeing her up. He seemed to like what he saw.

"I can see why McGarrett like you. Maybe I should keep you for myself."

As an act of defiance, Morgan spitted at him. Wo Fat smiled wickedly.

"Feisty one aren't you? If I were you I would stop because you wouldn't want me to hurt that baby of yours," he threatened, taking out a gun and pointing it at her stomach.

Her eyes widen in fear.

"I though you would listen to that."

"Who are you?" Morgan ask's again fiercely.

The man chuckles. 

"My name is Wo Fat and I want you to stay away from McGarrett."

A look of confusion spreads across the young woman's face. Wo Fat smiles at her confusion.

" You see, I have bone to pick with the McGarrett and you, my dear, will ruin everything. So I am either leave and go on your own or I'll have to kill you."

She didn't flinch at that threat but she did narrow her eyes and say, "You're the one who killed Steve's mom."

It was Wo Fats turn to be surprised.

"What makes you think that it was me?"

"One, I pieced the fact together myself and two, you just confessed," Morgan lied easily. Steve's dad, Jack had told her about his hunch and how he was personally investigating it.

Wo Fats face twisted into a sneer.

"Listen here, If you don't leave him now then I will shoot you in the stomach and kill your baby then let you die slowly," he threatened.

As he said that, fear and nostalgia swept over Morgan. But it wasn't for herself; it was for her unborn child.

She took a deep breath then said, "Fine. I will leave him. Just don't hurt or threaten my baby **ever** again," she told him with the fierceness of a mother lion.

He nodded his head in agreement or satisfaction and signaled for someone to come untie her and make sure that she did as told. He kept his word because he never bothered her and later, her daughter Marina again. She kept her side of the deal because Steve McGarrett never saw Morgan Scout again. After all she is an ex-spy and when a spy doesn't want to be found, they never can be.


	2. I blame the news

A/N Hey there fanfiction fans! I have been sick since Sunday so I have been working on this chapter since then. I hope you enjoy it! Please give reviews for they are like the smell of coffee in the morning… they wake me up and get me REALLY hyper. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 but I do own Morgan Scout, Marina McGarrett and the plot. NO TAKEING!

By the way, any flashbacks that take place throughout the story (hint, there will be a lot) will be in bold lettering and in 1st person.

The "ex" Factor

Chapter 1

Morgan never though that she would experience the day when she would be on a plane to Hawaii with her (very grumpy and tired) five year old daughter to save her ex boyfriend from double murder charges. This particular ex boyfriend also happens to be the father of said grumpy daughter. But there they were. _"I just had to turn on the morning news this morning, didn't I?"_ she thought.

*Flashback*

"**Mommy, wake up! The news show is going to have the competition on TV!" exclaimed my very hyper 5 year old daughter. I opened my hazel eyes to my daughter's sparkling blue ones. **_**"Just like her fathers," **_**I thought. Quickly, I shake the thought from my head. The last thing I need is to think about him. After all, I did promise myself that I wouldn't think or see him again. Then again I'm not doing such a great job of keeping that promise. Seeing as I am spying on him but it is not my fault. Ok, it is but spying is apart of me since I quit the agency nine years ago. "Mommy!" Marina yells. I groaned then look at my alarm clock. It's 5:00 am. What five year old gets up at this time? Oh right. Mine does. **_**"I blame that on Steve too."**_

"**Ok. I'm up already. Now go brush your teeth and get dressed." Marina runs off. I pad to my closet to get dressed for work then go to the living room to turn on the news channel. **_**"That should keep her settled for a little bit." **_**I know that you are probably asking, what kid watches the news at five in the morning? Well Marina happens to be a surf prodigy. She entered into the Junior Surf Competition of California and she won. Let me remind you she was a five year old competing against thirteen year old girls and boys. Now she wants to watch it to see herself. To wake myself up I go and make myself a morning cup of coffee. As I walk into the living room and glance at the news, I almost drop my coffee. What alarmed me was that I saw a familiar face on the screen. It's my ex, Steve McGarrett and he is under arrest for the murder of Governor Jameson of Hawaii. **

*End of Flashback*

"Mommy!"

"Excuse me, Ms. but can you control your daughter? She is making to much noise and the other passengers are complaining," the flight attendant asked in her fake nasal voice.

Morgan sighs to herself but nods. Once the flight attendant leaves she turns to her daughter.

"Settle down now Marina or I won't take you to the beach when we get to Hawaii, is that clear? I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you," Morgan scolds her daughter in a quiet whisper.

Marina nods and faces away from her mother to be sure to hide the fact that tears are spilling down her face. Morgan notices this and becomes worried. This would be the 3rd time this week that Marina has gotten in trouble and it was not normal for her. Something was wrong. An unwanted thought pops into her head. What if Wo fat found them and has been scaring Marina?

"Sweetie, Mommy is sorry that she had to yell at you. But you have been acting out all week. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Marina quietly whispers, "Everyone else has a daddy but I don't. It was bring your dad to school day the other day and the other kids laughed at me since I have no daddy."

Morgan sighs in relief but then frowns. This is the 1st time her daughter has said anything about her dad and she never knew what she was going to say. It was harder now because her dad is the reason for the surprise trip. That gave Morgan an idea. Ever since her encounter six years ago with Wo fat, Morgan has been collecting evidence and facts about the treacherous crimes that he has committed. She has collected it using her spy training from long ago. She can use this evidence to help put away Wo fat and then use anything she might find in this upcoming investigation to prove Steve's innocence. Once that was done then maybe, just maybe, they could be a real family.

"Marina, what if I tell you that there is a chance that you would get to meet your dad? That is the entire reason for this trip. Mommy will have to do some extra work while we are here but it will help you see your daddy."

Her daughters' bright blue eyes light up once more as she nods her head vigorously.

Morgan smiles at her daughters excited behavior.

As the plane takes of Morgan begins to think that watching the news is not such a bad thing anymore. In fact, she could even say one day that it was the 1st event that moved the process of uniting her family.


End file.
